


Fire Emblem Three House: Always believe in yourself

by Ruisu_Enjeru_117



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruisu_Enjeru_117/pseuds/Ruisu_Enjeru_117
Summary: Después  de derrotar a Nemesis, Byleth parte un viaje por todo Fódlan en busca de los integrantes restantes de las serpientes de las tinieblas. el acompañado de la espada de la creación y un holgazana que quiere vivir una vida sin deberes y en paz y Byleth tendrá que cuidar y proteger.
Collections: Let's Write Sherlock: Challenge 15





	1. Mal entendido

* * *

Estoy en los bosques de lo que era antes de la región del imperio en plena madrugada, escuchado lo pájaros cantar y el viento soplado en mi cara. Ya a pasado casi tres semanas desde que Claude, yo y los demás derrotamos a némesis Rey de la liberación, tras su derrota la paz regresó a Fodlan pero solo por ahora porque los bastardos las serpientes siguen con vida arrastrándose en los rincones más oscuros de esta paz

\--cronch

Me están siguiendo pero quien, no es momento de pensar sino de actuar. Sacó la espada la espada de la creación - ¡Ja! - atacó en su forma de látigo hacia la dirección del crujido que provenía en unos arbustos.

\--Jajaja 

Al parecer persecutor es una chica, ella esquiva mi ataque pero tropezó al evitarlo cayendo de espaldas, es mi oportunidad para atacar de nuevo y para que no escape, me acerco rápidamente a ella poco a poco y cuando me acercaba mas y mas se revela su Apariencia ya estoy listo para dar el golpe final. 

\--¡DECIR AH!

\--¡Maestro espere! 

Detengo mi ataque rápidamente antes de le diera para después poner mi mirada a la cara de mi persecutora que era ... 

\--Hilda?


	2. Viaje

** Dos horas antes **

** Monasterio 5 am **

Hilda estaba en granero solo por la madrugada alimentando a su wyvern.

\--Uaaaah ... quería seguir durmiendo Kreston

\--Groar, Grrrr, Grgrgr

\--Si ya sé que tienes hambre espera

Hilda le tira carne de carnero a Kreston y este comienza a venir rápidamente, al parecer está muy muy feliz. Mientras Kreston venga Hilda lo comienza acariciarlo.

\--Eres un goloso Kreston

Se quedo asi por unos minutos hasta que vio a Byleth pasando con uno bosa y la espada de la creacion, este no es a Hilda y seguido adelante.

\--Maestro Byleth que estará haciendo esta hora muy sospechoso aquel día en el abismo.

\--Y por qué tiene sus cosas- Hilda deja a Kreston y se dispone a seguir a Byleth hasta que él llegó a la entrada del monasterio como es de madrugada solo estaban los guardias. En ese momento, Byleth pasa a la puerta donde está el guardia que siempre saluda.

\--Maestro buenos días nada que informar, que hace aquí con sus cosas en plena madrugada, espere se va ir-- Byleth Sube y baja su cabeza para indicar que si al guardia.

\--¿Porque no hay clases dando aquí?

\--No, si seguiré dando clases aquí, pero no por un tiempo, puedes decirle a Claude de mi partida.

\--Al Archi duque Claude von Riegan claro se lo digo ahora mismo.

\--No puedes después, además debe estar viendo el tratado

\--O está bien cuídese maestro que tengan un buen viaje

\--Gracias-Byleth sigue adelante

\--¿El profesor se va por qué?

\--Señorita Hilda Valentine Goneril que bueno que está aquí-Hilda al oído que habla la voz giró su cabeza a la dirección de la voz y se encontró con un soldado de la iglesia.

\--Sí que necesita

\--El señor Claude necesita que usted vaya a ver los suministros que trajeron hoy, luego que vaya a la bioética a ordenar los libros, luego que le de comida a los pegasos y wyvern para después asistir a la reunión con los nobles.

\--Jejeje!

\--Todo bien

\--Dígale a Claude que lo haré.

\--Bien le informaré al señor Claude que tenga buen día-El soldado se va y deja sola a Hilda y esta va corriendo hasta el dormitorio hasta llegar a sus aposentos, esta abre la puerta con rapidez comienza a empacar sus cosas como su ropa, un vestido no sé por qué, botas, un equipo de maquillaje y sus lazos - Listo mmm creo que me falta algo ... A la Freikugel - Busca debajo de su cama y saca la Freikugel y lo pone en una funda de cuero y una corre del mismo material. Pone el arma en su espalda y agarra su maleta para luego retirarse de sus aposentos y dirigirse a la puerta del monasterio.

\--¿Señorita Hilda se va también? -Habló el guardia de la puerta

\--Si con él con el profesor Byleth - Respondí con sonrisa

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

** Presente **

\--H..hola Profesor jejeje

\--Hilda qué hace aquí cómo supiste que estaba aquí - Dije mientras guardaba la espada de la creación en su funda.

\--Jejeje estaba Alimentado a Kreston en el granero como dos horas y lo vi pasar y yo preguntaba adónde iba a esta hora así que decidí seguirle para ver si está bien.

\- "Seguirme para saber si estoy bien" y dime porque trabiste tus cosas - Dije viendo las cosas de Hilda que estaban de ella

\--Decir ah

\--Y bien

\--Está bien lo seguí para iré con usted y no trabajar en el monasterio, Claude me marcó muchas tareas y no se me apetece hacerlas.

\--Vuelve

-Por qué! —Dijo Hilda con una expresión muy molesta

\--Hilda no viajó por entretenimiento si vienes conmigo estarás en constante peligro.

\--Maestro me puedo protegerme descuide - Me respondió ella con un tono un poco burlón

\--Hilda porfa vuelve

\--Bien volveré, pero le diré tu ubicación a Claude ya los de más y que vuelvas. --Dejo ella en tono esta vez burlón

\--Me estás chantajeando

\--No, solo es una advertencia

\--Buf ... bien tu gana coge tus cosas.

\--Si Hilda gana-Dijo Alegremente

\--Bien vamos - Dije mientras caminaba

\--espere no me ayudarán a levantarme

\--Puedes sola

** En el Monasterio **

\--Que ellos no están en el monasterio a qué Horas se fueron-Dijo Claude sorprendido

\--Se fueron ase como dos horas señor

\--Bien te puedes retirar-Dijo viendo el mapa de Foldan

\--Donde abra ido maestro y de Hilda lo más seguro que se fue con él para no hacer sus mandados

\--Jejejeje me estrategia no salió como esperaba ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de Foldan - Dijo Claude poniendo su mano en su frente - Bueno que más da tendré que esperar a que Hilda y el maestro vuelva. 


End file.
